


Happiness

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is an umbrella and a cheesecake to bring two people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paint-asmile.livejournal.com/)**paint_asmile**.

It was raining.

Nakamaru tucked his hands into his pockets as he headed out into the rain. His suit was drenched in seconds; he belatedly hoped that the papers inside his briefcase were safe.

He had forgotten his umbrella back at home. He could just see it, leaning against the wall just next to the door, nicely wrapped and tied and just waiting to be used.

Nakamaru sighed in annoyance as he stepped in a small puddle, water splashing up into his socks and seeping through the material. He ducked his head in a feeble attempt to ward off the rain.

He sighed again when the pedestrian lights were red. He stood in the crowd, trying to stay away from their umbrellas; wires were poking into his shoulders and thick raindrops ran down the back of his neck, making him shudder.

It wasn't as if Nakamaru hated rain. It was just that he didn't like being out in the rain after a horrid day at work. Give him a miserable Saturday where he could curl up on the couch with his dogs and a good book, fine.

But the rain wasn't his friend right at this moment.

He shook his head as he waited for the light to turn green, his hair dripping into his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders in a feeble attempt to keep his neck warm, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, you."

Nakamaru looked up from studying the shallow puddles by his feet. "...Me?"

There was a man staring at him, his head cocked to the side curiously. He wore a simple shirt and ripped jeans; his hair curled about his nape as it dried. His umbrella was yellow, a tiny glimpse of sunshine in a sea of black and white, and for some reason, Nakamaru smiled. The man smiled back.

The man nodded just as the traffic light turned green, the electronic beeping of the signal telling them to cross echoing across the street. The crowd moved as one, almost huddled together as they crossed the street, umbrellas knocking into each other.

The man didn't move. Neither did Nakamaru.

"What is it?" Nakamaru asked, his eyes furtively looking to the light. He wanted to cross.

"Here," was all the other said, holding out his umbrella for the him, but Nakamaru shook his head.

"No, I couldn't possibly," he said, shaking a little from the cold.

"Please."

"I can't."

The pedestrian light was flashing. Now or never.

The man nearly threw the umbrella at Nakamaru, startling him into catching it. "Have a nice day," he said, smiling widely before ducking his head and rushing across the street.

Nakamaru blinked, staring at the rather crumpled umbrella in his hands for a while before he remembered that he still had a train to catch. He hurried across the street, feeling a little awkward as he raised the umbrella over his head.

By the time he remembered to look up and search for the man, he was gone.

 

>>><<<

 

The happy little umbrella stood next to Nakamaru's boring black one, seemingly cheerful even if it just sat there.

It had been a week since that night, and every time Nakamaru saw that umbrella, he wondered about the man who had thrown it to him.

Just when Nakamaru had given up the thought of ever seeing that man again, he appeared at that intersection when Nakamaru was walking home.

"You!" Nakamaru found himself saying, and the other turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello?" he said, confusion quickly melting into recognition. "Ah, it's you!"

He was prettier up close, Nakamaru realised. One of those model-types or something. Nakamaru didn't know much about the entertainment world, but this guy could certainly pass as one of those idols he saw advertised in the train stations; one of those people whom his younger sisters all seemed to fawn over, their posters plastered all over their bedroom walls.

"Did you get home alright?" the man asked, smiling a little.

"Uh. Yes, thank you," Nakamaru answered, nodding a little and slipping his hands into his pockets. "I still have your umbrella at home."

"My name is Kazuya."

Kazuya was a mix of strange and fascinating and what could only be described as pure happiness, really. He had invited himself back to Nakamaru's place, which suddenly seemed so much brighter simply because Kazuya was there.

It was all very strange.

Nakamaru couldn't remember the last time he had smiled just because someone was there with him. Kazuya had this aura that seemed to enchant him.

Kazuya had tea - no sugar, just a little milk - whilst Nakamaru had coffee. They sat on Nakamarus couch as his dogs peered up at Kazuya with wary eyes from the safety of their beds.

Kazuya made himself at home, tucking his knees up and resting his cup against them.

"Thank you for your umbrella," Nakamaru started, but Kazuya was shaking his head.

"No thanks needed," Kazuya said. "You were completely drenched."

"I was," Nakamaru laughed, watching as Kazuya sipped at his tea all too daintily. "But still. Thank you."

Kazuya smiled. "Well then, it was my pleasure," he said, bowing his head with that smile still on his face.

"Hey," Nakamaru said suddenly. "Did you want to go have dinner or something?" He had only just realised the time. Kazuya tilted his head.

"Hmm. I dont really feel like dinner, per se," Kazuya hummed.

"What do you feel like, then?" Nakamaru asked, watching as Kazuya tugged on his own hair.

"...Cheesecake?"

So they bought cheesecake.

The closest store was a few streets away, but walking with Kazuya at eight o'clock at night was interesting, so Nakamaru didn't mind.

Kazuya also called Nakamaru 'Yuichi', which normally he kind of hated but when it was Kazuya, it was different. He wasn't sure why.

The shop was completely empty, save for the bored-looking shopkeeper behind the till who gave them a small smile when they walked in. They decided on a strawberry-covered cheesecake that made Nakamaru's mouth water by just looking at it, and Kazuya carried it back to Nakamaru's apartment with the utmost care, staring down at the box as if his gaze could help with his balance.

"Thank you for paying," Kazuya said, carefully side-stepping around a crack in the pavement.

Nakamaru laughed as Kazuya rejoined him by his side. "Think of it as a thank you for the umbrella thing." Kazuya beamed.

Back at Nakamaru's apartment, the dogs were warming up to Kazuya already, finding enough courage to sniff at the hems of his pants and wag their tails cautiously. Kazuya refused to allow Nakamaru to plate the cheesecake up and so took it into the lounge room in it's box with two forks as Nakamaru boiled the water for another cup of coffee.

"I thought you liked tea," Nakamaru commented as he set Kazuya's coffee cup down in front of him. Kazuya looked up at him and smiled.

"I like both. But I wanted coffee with this piece of deliciousness," Kazuya answered, wiggling a little as Nakamaru sat down next to him, his own cup of coffee cradled in both hands.

The television was on, but turned down low, some variety show playing in the background as they made a mess of their cake. It was delicious, Nakamaru thought, sighing as he tasted it. "Is it as good as they made it look in the store?" Kazuya asked, laughing at Nakamaru's face. "I'll take that as a yes."

Nakamaru nodded, grinning around his fork. It was funny; he felt so comfortable with Kazuya, even though he hadn't known him for more than a day. He was just the guy with the yellow umbrella, who was currently on Nakamaru's couch drinking coffee and eating cheesecake.

"Hurry up and eat some more or I'll eat it all," Kazuya said, laughing a little. The cheesecake looked like they had attacked it, pieces torn out of the surface of it with their forks.

It was really quite lovely and calm and all kinds of sweet, just sitting here. Kazuya was fantastic company, his happiness and sheer brightness making Nakamaru feel like everything were just he and Kazuya.

They spoke about the show they were watching and the strawberries and Nakamaru's dogs. They spoke about Kazuya's dogs and his friends and Nakamaru's co-workers and rain. They spoke about coffee and tea and sugar and milk. They spoke about everything and nothing and something all at the same time.

They didn't notice when it had started raining.

Kazuya sat back with a sigh, placing his fork inside his empty coffee cup. "I can't eat any more," he said, a grin on his face.

"Me neither," Nakamaru replied, taking the box from Kazuya and setting it on the coffee table. It was then that he saw the rain drops sliding slowly down the windows. "Ah, it's raining," he commented.

Kazuya turned to stare out the window. "So it is. I should probably go, then," he said, getting to his feet.

Nakamaru stood unwillingly, walking Kazuya to the front door. "Good bye, then," he said. "Oh--" he reached around to quickly grab Kazuya's umbrella. "Here." He pressed the umbrella into Kazuya's hands. "You forgot your... little piece of happiness," he laughed.

Kazuya tilted his head as he looked at the umbrella. "My little piece of happiness."

Nakamaru laughed a little. "It's-- well. That's what I've been calling it, for-- for some odd reason," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kazuya smiled widely. "Well, then," he said, placing the umbrella back in Nakamaru's hands. "You should have it."

"What?"

"You should have the little piece of happiness," Kazuya smiled.

"I don't want--"

Kazuya's eyes softened. "If you take it, that just means we'll have to meet up again so you can return it to me," he said, smiling widely up at him. Nakamaru looked down to the umbrella, nodding slowly.

"That... makes sense. I think."

"Of course it does," Kazuya said, winking as he turned. "Goodbye, Yuichi."

"Good night, Kazuya," Nakamaru smiled.

"See you again soon."

 

\--the end  



End file.
